Zweisamkeit"
by Mi Su
Summary: REIDEEN!!!!!!!! SHOUNEN AI!! IkaxGinga!! *Chapter 1+2 Up*
1. Teil 1

Titel: Zweisamkeit  
  
Teil: 1/? ( Mal sehen )  
Autor: It´s meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Reideen  
Rating: PG ( erstmal ^^ )  
Warnung: com ( soll es jedenfalls...Was denkt ihr? )  
lime/lemon ( in einem der nächsten Teile, promised! )  
  
Kommentar: Da hab ich doch glatt noch eine Fic angefangen.   
Ikazuchi und Gingas Streitereien werden unerträglicher.  
Also beschließen die restlichen Drei ALLEIN in Urlaub zu  
fahren und die beiden sich selbst zu überlassen...  
  
Pairing: Ginga/Ikazuchi  
  
Disclaimer: Niemand hier gehört mir, sondern...äh...ja wem denn?  
Ich mache mit dieser Fic kein bisschen Verdienst und will  
auch nicht das Copyright verletzen.  
  
C&C: Seeeeeeeeehr willkommen! ^_^  
  
Noch eine dickes THANX an meine Betas Vampire, Tenshi und Teti!  
*alledurchknuddel* ^_^  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
"IKAZUCHI!!!"   
  
Die laute Stimme des Schauspielers ließ das gesamte  
Apartment beben. Ginga war drauf und dran Ikazuchi eine reinzuhau´n,  
als sie plötzlich hastiges Fußgetrampel wahrnahmen. Er hielt   
mittendrin inne. Hisho, Ace und Hayate steckten ihre Köpfe zur Tür   
herein. Der am Kragen gepackte Komiker wand sein Gesicht nach rechts.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los!" Ace betrat das Zimmer und funkelte die   
beiden wütend an. Ginga lockerte seinen Griff und Ikazuchi hob   
abwehrend die Hände. "Ach, nichts...!" Er kicherte unsicher und   
erntete sich somit einen strafenden Blick von Ginga.  
  
"NICHTS??!!" Der Blonde geriet aus der Fassung.   
  
"Ihr schreit mit eurem Gezanke das ganze Haus zusammen, dass ich  
fast einem Herzinfakt erliege und dann sagst du NICHTS?!" Alle   
zuckten zusammen.  
  
Hayate hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er hasste es, wenn Ace so rumbrüllte.  
  
"´Tschuldige..." "Das will ich auch hoffen!" heischte er. "Um was  
ging es denn DIESMAL?!" er sah den Graulilahaarfarbenen an, der   
genervt antwortete.   
"Er stört mich! Ich kann nicht mal in Ruhe meinen Text lernen, weil  
der Kerl", er wies auf Ikazuchi, dessen Augen suppentellergroß   
wurden," sich vor Lachkrämpfen nicht mehr einkriegt!"   
  
"Gar nicht wahr!" erwiderte der Betroffene trotzig.   
  
"Und ob! Deine dämlichen Witze haben die Sache dann ja auch noch  
´nett´ abgerundet!"  
  
Hisho und Hayate verfolgten das Geschehen interessiert. Jedenfalls   
mehr oder weniger. Streitereien zwischen den beiden waren schließlich  
an der Tagesordnung. Das Genie knuffte Hisho leicht in die Seite und   
zeigte mit einem Finger auf Ace. Dessen Augen hatten nämlich so ein   
seltsames nervöses Zucken. Auweia!   
  
Ginga und Ikazuchi waren inzwischen wieder in eine lautstarke  
´Meinungsverschiedenheit´ vertieft und hatten ihr Umfeld total  
vergessen.  
Ace ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. //Ganz ruhig...das legt sich...  
gleich ist es vorbei...nicht aufregen...//   
  
Auweiaauweia! Hayate und Hisho verließen fluchtartig ihren Platz an  
der Tür und rannten den Flur entlang. Dann blieb Hisho stehen und   
grinste Hayate an, der es ihm gleichtat.   
  
"Eins." "Zwei." ..."RUHE!!!!" Ace´s Gebrüll donnerte, dass   
es krachte.   
  
Die beiden Jungen lachten sich an und liefen weiter   
in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken. Nach der ganzen Aufregung keine  
schlechte Idee.   
  
Hisho machte sich am Kühlschrank zuschaffen, als Hayate fragte:   
"Wie lange wird es so wohl noch weitergehen?"   
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."   
Er griff nach zwei Cokes und warf die eine dem 12jährigen zu.   
Während er weiterredete, nahm er sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich und  
trank eilig die halbe Dose leer.   
"Solange bis sie es leid sind von Ace angebrüllt zu werden."   
Er grinste.   
"Außerdem", fuhr er fort, "dürften ihnen bald die Argumente und  
Beleidigungen ausgehen. Wundert mich sowieso, dass sie nach der   
langen Zeit überhaupt noch welche haben."   
"Meinst du, das würde sie davon abhalten?"  
  
Stumm sahen sie sich eine Weile an.   
"Nein." Seufzte Hisho.   
  
"Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!"  
  
Ace kam fluchend in die Küche geschlurft. "Nicht mehr lange und   
ich muss in psychologische Behandlung, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten  
mit den beiden..."   
  
Erschöpft sank er auf den Stuhl neben Hayate zusammen.   
  
"Streiten sie denn immer noch?" erkundigte er sich und hätte sich   
die Frage auch sparen können, denn im nächsten Augenblick hörte man  
die erregten Stimmen, wie sie sich anschrien.   
  
Der Blonde nickte schwach. "Wenn sie es wenigstens nur Tags tun   
würden...Die letzte Nacht habe ich kein Auge zubekommen." Wie zur  
Bestätigung gähnte er. Seine Lider wurden schwer. "Ich bin am Ende."  
Schloss er ab.  
  
Auf einmal fing der Jüngste an hinterhältig zu grinsen.   
"Hey, was hast du denn? Ich finde, das nicht lustig."   
"Mir ist da gerade was eingefallen." Die Aufmerksamkeit gebührte   
ihm. Ace schien hellwach.   
  
"Erzähl!" Selbst Hisho war näher gerückt.   
Verschwörerisch fing das Genie an zu reden.   
"Wir drei sind mehr als erledigt."   
"Und?" Der Junge grinste. "Also sollten wir Urlaub machen!"   
"Was?" Die Zuhörer starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.   
"Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Wir fahren gleich morgen los.  
Und..."  
Gebannt lagen zwei Augenpaare auf ihm. "Und Ginga und Ikazuchi..."  
"Jaaaaaa?"   
"Bleiben hier." Beendete er den Satz und fing an zu   
lachen. Nachdem die anderen die Schrecksekunden verdaut hatten,   
stimmten sie glücklich mitein.   
  
Hayate wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen (vom vielen Lachen)  
weg, versuchte vergebens etwas zu sagen, was unter Lachen wirklich   
schwer fiel. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis die drei Jungen sich  
beruhigten und auf Grinsen beschränkten. Die Gelegenheit war jetzt  
günstig. Kichernd setzte er sich aufrecht hin.   
"Und wisst ihr, was noch besser kommt?" Erneute wurde er erwartungsvoll  
angestarrt.   
"Wir nehmen ihnen die Schlüssel weg, schließen ab und überlassen sie  
sich selbst!" Als keine Antwort kam fügte er hinzu.   
  
"Der Keller ist mit Vorräten bis oben hin vollgestopft. Die   
verhungern schon nicht. Sie sollen mal endlich raffen, wie sehr  
sie uns zusetzen mit der ewigen Streiterei." Aufatmend registrierte  
er ein freudiges Nicken.  
  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten die drei damit, unauffällig ihre   
Koffer zu packen. Was kein allzu großes Problem darstellte. Ikazuchi  
und Ginga waren ja sowieso zu sehr ´beschäftigt´.   
  
Gegen 1 Uhr, während alle schliefen (sogar die zwei Streithähne),  
schlich Hisho auf Zehenspitzen durch das Apartment. Darauf bedacht,   
kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Unbemerkt angelte er sich die   
ausschlüssel von Ginga und Ikazuchi, ging dann im dunklen Flur zu   
einer Kieferkommode, öffnete die eine Schublade und schnappte sich  
den Ersatzschlüssel. Zurück in seinem Zimmer verstaute er diese in   
dem großen schwarzen Koffer und legte sich wieder in sein Bett.   
  
Jetzt konnte der nächste Tag kommen...  
  
In aller Herrgottsfrühe, so gegen 5 Uhr, liefen die drei Urlauber   
aufgeregt, aber sehr leise, durch das Haus.   
Vergewisserten sich, dass auch wirklich genügend Vorräte für zwei  
Wochen vorhanden war, ließen das Frühstück ausfallen, das hätte  
sonst zu lange gedauert. Verriegelten die Fenster, so, dass man  
sie nur noch ankippen konnte. Schließlich wollten sie ja nicht, dass  
die beiden erstickten, auch wenn der Gedanke verlockend war. Und   
machten sich dann eilig, mit Koffern bepackt, aus dem Staub.   
  
Natürlich nicht, ohne die Tür abzuschließen.  
  
Sie stiegen in den weißen Jaguar, nachdem sie das Gepäck verstaut   
hatten, schnallten sich an. Ace startete den Wagen und fuhr aus der  
Einfahrt. Dann ging es los.   
  
"Und wo genau machen wir Urlaub?" fragte er. Hayate kramte in seiner   
Jackentasche. Zog drei Tickets hervor.   
"Ich hab gestern noch einen Lastminute Flug arrangiert. Es geht   
nach Mexiko."   
"Ah, Mexiko! Ich liebe scharfes Essen!" Hisho leckte sich über   
die Lippen, wuschelte Hayate durch die braunen Haare.   
"Gut gemacht!"   
"He he, lass das!" Kam es leicht sauer von dem Genie.   
  
Ace lachte. "Nicht das ihr jetzt  
auch damit anfangt! Sonst schmeiss ich euch aus dem Auto und mach   
allein einen auf Erholung!"   
  
"Oh nein, nicht! Nicht zurück zu denen! Wir hören schon auf!"   
flehten beide gleichzeitig. "Na, dann ist ja gut." Lächelte Ace.  
[1]  
  
"Wisst ihr, ich frage mich schon seit längerem, warum die beiden   
überhaupt noch freiwillig zusammen im Wohnzimmer ihr Zeug machen.   
Sie wissen doch, dass sie sich auf den Wecker gehen."  
  
Unwillkürlich fing Hayate an zu lachen. "Kennst du das Sprichwort  
´Was sich neckt, das liebt sich´?"  
  
Entsetzt starrten ihn die beiden an.  
  
"WAS?!"   
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?!"  
  
Mit Dackelblick sah Hayate sie an. "Aber ja! Niemand von ihnen macht  
was ohne den anderen. Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?"  
  
Eindeutiges Kopfschütteln.   
  
Aber plötzlich nickte Hisho.   
"Doch! Sobald Ginga ins Wohnzimmer geht, um dort seine Rollen   
zu lernen, folgt ihm Ikazuchi und schmeisst da den Fernseher an.  
Dass er dabei Ginga stört scheint ihm nichts auszumachen. Er sieht  
immer so glücklich aus, wenn er sich mit ihm streitet und noch mehr,  
wenn Ginga ihn am Handgelenk packt und wütend ansieht."  
  
Hayate grinste. "Genießt bestimmt die Berührung."  
  
Ace´s Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Fasste sich dann aber doch   
noch. "Aber was ist mit Ginga? Du kannst mir nicht weis machen, dass  
der ihm auch hinterher rennt."   
  
Hayate verneinte, überlegte kurz.   
  
"Das zwar nicht, aber...Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, als Ikazuchi   
erst gegen Mitternacht wiederkam? Ginga ist die ganze Zeit wach   
geblieben und hat ständig auf die Uhr gesehen. Er hat geflucht und   
als Ikazuchi wiederkam, ist er von der Couch gesprungen und hat ihn  
angeschrien, er solle gefälligst Bescheid sagen, wenn es spät wird.  
Es hätte ja sonst was passieren können."   
  
"Ja und?" Ace verstand nicht, sah ihn nur fragend an.   
  
"Das hat er bei uns nie gesagt oder getan. Er hat geschlafen, wenn  
einer von uns nachts zurückkam, selbst ohne zu wissen, dass es spät  
werden würde." Triumphierend lächelte Hayate. Hisho nickte wissend.   
"Genau. Die mögen sich mehr als sie zugeben wollen."   
  
Ace seufzte.  
  
"Meinetwegen."  
  
Er lenkte den Jaguar in die nächste Straße, es waren   
noch einige Kilometer bis zum Flughafen.   
  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten parkte er ihn, sie stiegen aus. Mit den Koffern  
beladen gingen sie zum Schalter, gaben ihren Kram ab und machten   
sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Flieger. Einige Minuten später hob dieser  
ab. Mit drei sichtlich glücklich Jungen drinnen.  
  
Währenddessen im Apartment der ANGELS....  
  
Ginga und Ikazuchi hatten von der plötzlichen Abreise ihrer Freunde  
nichts mitbekommen und seelenruhig bis 10 Uhr durchgeschlafen.   
  
Der Schauspieler lag noch faul in seinem Bett, als es an der Tür  
klopfte.   
  
"Äh...Ginga?" Zögernd trat Ikazuchi ein.  
  
"Was?" erwiderte der Angesprochene desinteressiert.  
  
"Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?"   
  
Ginga erhob sich und gähnte herzhaft. Verschlafen sah er Ika an,   
dessen Herz anfing zu rasen. //Gott, sieht er süß aus!!//   
  
"Wieso?" "Weil ich sie nirgends gefunden hab, in ihren Zimmern   
sind sie auch nicht."  
  
Träge stand Ginga auf, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet ging er zur Tür,  
drehte sich noch mal kurz um. "Steh da nicht so rum, komm mit.   
Wahrscheinlich hast du nur nicht ordentlich nachgesehen."   
  
"J-ja!" Eilig lief er zu ihm und folgte ihm dann durch das gesamte  
Haus.   
  
Abrupt blieb Ginga nach einer Weile stehen.   
  
"Renn mir nicht ständig hinterher! Sieh lieber draußen nach."   
  
Errötend nickte dieser und wand sich um, ging  
Richtung Haustür den Flur entlang.   
  
Er griff nach der Klinke, drückte sie nach unten und...  
"Was ist denn jetzt?" Die Haustür ging einfach nicht auf!   
  
Panikartig lief er wieder zu Ginga, der es sich im Wohnzimmer   
inzwischen auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, noch immer   
halb nackt.   
  
"Die Tür geht nicht auf!" Genervt sah ihn sein Gegenüber an.   
"Dann nimm einen Schlüssel, verdammt!" " Okay."   
Und weg war er.  
  
Ginga fasste sich an die Stirn.  
  
//So ein Dummkopf....// lächelte er schließlich. Jemand polterte  
die Treppe herunter und riss die Wohnzimmertür auf. Ginga sah auf  
und direkt in Ika´s verzweifeltes Gesicht.   
  
"Was denn noch??" " Die Schlüssel sind weg! Ich hab sie überall  
gesucht! Der Ersatzschlüssel ist auch nicht mehr da!"   
  
Er sprang von der Couch auf. " WAS?!" Und packte den überraschten  
Ika an den Schultern.  
  
"Hör auf mich zu verarschen! Das ist ein verdammt schlechter Witz!"  
Seine Augen blitzen wütend.   
  
"A-aber das ist kein Witz! Sie sind echt nicht da!" Verlegen starrte  
er auf seine Füße.   
Der Junge vor ihm hatte so gut wie nichts an, und Ika konnte die   
Wärme, die von diesem athletischen Körper ausging, direkt spüren.  
Und die starken Hände auf seiner Schulter...verdammt, es machte ihn  
an! Er errötete.   
Beinah schüchtern blickte er auf, als Ginga ihn unverhofft losließ.  
Unbewusst starrte er auf den muskulösen Oberkörper Gingas, der in   
sich hinein lächelte.   
  
//Er starrt mich an.// "Was ist?"   
  
"Gar nichts...!" Ika´s Stimme klang gebrochen. Hatte Ginga etwa  
bemerkt, wie er ihn angesehen hat? //ohgottohgottohgott!//  
Unsicher trat er einige Schritte rückwärts Richtung Tür.   
  
"I-ich bin nur am verhungern..." stotterte er.   
  
Dann kam Ginga lächelnd auf ihn zu, beugte sich langsam zu ihm   
hinunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr.   
  
"Dann sollten wir aber schnell frühstücken, bevor du mich mit  
Blicken auffrisst."   
  
Ikazuchi lief purpurrot an, begann zu schwitzen.   
  
//Er hat es bemerkt! Shit, shit, shit, shit!!//   
  
Ginga sah ihn an, grinste. //Wie süß, er ist rot, wegen mir...//   
  
Wie gelähmt stand Ika da. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt, sausten   
verstreut in seinem Kopf umher.   
//ohgottohgottohgott! Ich werde sterben, ich weiß es!//  
  
Ginga war schon längst in der Küche verschwunden.   
  
"Hey, komm her! Ich hab was gefunden!" tönte es aus ihr.   
Eilig stolperte Ika zu ihm, noch immer benebelt von Verlegenheit.   
  
Der Junge bekam einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. "Lies." Wurde   
er aufgefordert. Sein Blick überflog die Zeilen.   
  
//Das ist jetzt nicht wahr! Neinneinneinneinnein!//   
  
Guten Morgen ihr Zwei!   
Wir sitzen gerade im Flieger nach Mexiko, Urlaub machen. Mit euch   
haben wir es nicht mehr ausgehalten, deshalb sind wir jetzt allein   
weg. Die Streitereien haben wir satt. Seht zu, wie ihr mit euch   
klarkommt. Und sprecht euch mal aus! Wenn wir wieder da sind, wollen  
wir ein ruhiges und ganzes Haus vorfinden. Also zerdeppert bei euren  
Zankereien nichts, klar? Was das Essen angeht, werdet ihr alles im  
Keller finden. Ihr verhungert also nicht. Ihr habt sicher schon   
gemerkt, dass die Schlüssel nicht da sind und die Haustür  
verschlossen ist. Braucht auch nicht erst zu versuchen durch die   
Fenster zu fliehen, die sind momentan nur ankippbar. Das Warum ist,  
weil ihr sonst bestimmt getrennte Wege gehen würdet und wir   
letztendlich wieder mit zwei Streitsüchtigen das ´Vergnügen´ hätten.  
Also, beseitigt eure Probleme! In zwei Wochen sind wir wieder da.   
Viel Spaß!! Wir haben ihn sicher!   
Ace   
  
Entsetzt stützte sich Ikazuchi auf den Küchentisch.  
  
Er kann doch nicht mit IHM allein hier bleiben! Und dann auch noch  
ZWEI volle Wochen! Bestimmt dreht er irgendwann durch, wenn er nun  
ständig mit ihm konfrontiert sein würde. Es war ja sonst schon schwer  
für ihn gewesen ruhig zu bleiben, wenn er in Gingas Nähe war, aber da  
waren die Anderen noch dabei gewesen. DIESE Situation würde er nicht  
so glimpflich über die Bühne bekommen! Dazu war er viel zu sehr in  
ihn verliebt.  
//Verliebt...! Verdammt!//   
  
"Sieht so aus, als wären wir hier wirklich die Einzigen." Raunte   
plötzlich eine Stimme Ika zu.  
  
Er erstarrte.   
  
Ginga stand dicht hinter ihm, sein Gesicht war so nah...  
  
//Oh nein! Ich werde noch verrückt...! //   
  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Ika zu ihm um, er schluckte. Ginga hatte  
sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt, war noch in derselben Position  
wie davor. Ika musste sich zurücklehnen, um den Körperkontakt   
zwischen ihnen zu verhindern. Eine Berührung und er wäre explodiert!   
Aber Ginga machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten sich zu rühren, sah  
ihm nur verführerisch in die blau-grauen Augen.   
  
//Mach das er weggeht...!// flehte er innerlich und wand sein   
Gesicht ab, um nicht hier und jetzt und sofort wegen dieser   
wunderschönen violetten Augen zu schmelzen.   
  
Überlegen beugte sich Ginga weiter zu ihm. Körperkontakt!!!   
Alarmstufe rot!! In Ika´s Kopf läuteten alle Sirenen.   
  
//Verdammt!!!!!!!!//  
  
Im letzen Augenblick gelang es ihm, Ginga von   
sich zu stoßen, bevor er sich noch auf ihn gestürzt hätte.  
Schwer atmend krallte sich Ika an die Stuhllehne hinter sich. Sein  
Gesicht von tiefer Röte durchzogen.   
  
"Was ist?" Ginga blickte vergnügt zu ihm. //Wusste ich´s doch...//   
Zufrieden lächelte er. //Er gehört mir.//   
  
"N-nichts...!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Ginga grinste.  
//Wirklich süß...//   
  
  
~ to be continued ~  
  
[1] Bin ich die Einzige, die bei Ace an Acé denken muss? ^_^'  
  
THANX FOR READING!! 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Zweisamkeit  
  
Teil: 2a/? ( Mal sehen )  
Autor: It´s meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Reideen  
Rating: PG ( erstmal ^^ )  
Warnung: ein bissl sad  
Fluffig ^.^  
  
Pairing: Ginga/Ikazuchi  
  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr aus Teil 1. ^^  
  
Note: Nya, *gähn*...ist schon ziemlich spät. Komisch, abends schreibt   
sich alles leichter? ^-^ Der Teil hier ist kurz, zu kurz.   
Gomen nasai...*verbeug* Daher auch "2a". Buchstaben stehen bei  
mir für ´nen kurzen Teil...^^' Mich haben soviele nach dem  
nächsten Teil gefragt, da schick ich ihn lieber kurz ein, als  
im nächsten Jahrhundert, denn ich brauch immer so ewig...*sigh*  
Note 2: Ich schäme mich wirklich für den kurzen Teil...*snif*  
Note 3: Noch eine kleine Frage...wer ist eigentlich euer Lieblingschara  
von Reideen? Ich mag Kazuya, Ginga und Ace. ^.^  
  
Widmung: Moku ( ^^ )  
  
  
Zweisamkeit  
  
~~Teil 2a~~  
  
  
"Was ist?" Ginga blickte vergnügt zu ihm. //Wusste ich´s doch...//   
Zufrieden lächelte er. //Er gehört mir.//   
  
"N-nichts...!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Ginga grinste.  
//Wirklich süß...//   
  
"Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt essen." Er zwinkerte Ika zu und machte  
sich daran das Geschirr hervor zu holen.  
  
Ikazuchi starrte ihn nur weiter aus großen Augen an.  
//Was...Was sollte denn das?//  
  
Eine verdammt verführerische Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken   
zurück.  
"Bleibst du da noch eine Weile stehen, oder hilfst du hier mal mit?"  
Der Schauspieler linste über seine Schulter, als er in einem   
Schubfach nach dem Besteck fischte.  
  
"N-Natürlich!" stotterte Ikazuchi und langte auch schon zu.  
  
Wenige Minuten später war der Frühstückstisch auch schon gedeckt.  
Sie setzten sich und begannen schweigend zu essen. Ika wagte es,  
ab und zu an das andere Tischende zu blicken. Und er konnte sich   
nicht erklären, ob es wirklich Zufall war, dass sich immer im selben  
Augenblick ihre Augen trafen.  
Hastig senkte Ika wieder seinen Blick. Ein leichter Rotschimmer auf  
seinen Wangen. //Ich Idiot!//  
  
Ginga hingegen, wusste Ika´s Schwächen zu nutzen.  
  
"Hab ich was im Gesicht, dass du ständig rüberschaust?"  
  
Diese Frage brachte Ika´s Gesicht zum Leuchten. Er starrte Ginga  
verlegen an und brachte einfach keinen Ton hervor.  
Sein Hals erschien ihm so trocken...  
  
"Ich...also...es ist nur..." startete er, aber sein Gebrabbel  
machte keinen Sinn.  
Ginga grinste ihn an.  
  
"Hast du Fieber?" fragte er sodann und erhob sich, bewegte sich  
hinüber zu dem Komiker.  
Dieser riss seine Augen auf, als sich die linke Hand von Ginga  
auf seine Stirn legte.  
  
"Du glühst ja, Ika-chan." Raunte er und beugte sich tiefer zu  
dem Braunhaarigen hinunter.  
  
//Ika-chan!!!!// Er wurde noch röter, als davor. Er wäre am liebsten  
sofort weggerannt, nur um sich dieser Berührung zu entziehen.  
Ginga wusste ja gar nicht was er da tat!  
  
"Es wird ja immer schlimmer." Flüsterte der Lavenderhaarige.  
  
Die Farbe in Ika´s Gesicht wurde undefinierbar.  
  
"Du solltest dich besser hinlegen, nicht dass du nachher ernsthaft  
krank wirst." Ohne zu zögern legte er seinen Arm um Ikazuchi´s Hüfte  
und zog ihn hoch.  
"Kannst du denn überhaupt noch stehen?"  
  
//Er soll aufhören!!// Iakzuchi spürte, wie seine Beine durch  
diese Aktion weich wurden und anfingen zu zittern.  
  
"Oh, wohl nicht." Ginga grinste ihn an und hob ihn in einer schnellen  
Bewegung hoch. Nun lag Ika in seinen Armen, rot wie eine Tomate und  
atemlos.  
Was tat Ginga da eigentlich!?  
  
//Er ist so leicht...// wunderte sich währenddessen Ginga und sah  
hinab zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen. Die Röte in dessen Gesicht  
brachte ihn beinah zum Lachen. Ika war einfach zu süß! So   
unschuldig wie er dreinblickte...  
  
"Na dann los." Und schon machte er sich mit Ika im Arm die Treppen  
hinauf und in dessen Zimmer. Dort ließ er ihn sachte auf das weiche  
Bett gleiten. Ika fühlte sich wie im Trance, als Ginga ihm einige  
Strähnen aus der Stirn strich.  
  
"Alles okay?" fragte er und sah ihn lieb an., seine Hand noch  
immer auf Ika´s Stirn.  
  
Dessen Atem ging schneller und plötzlich fühlte er sich wirklich   
krank. Es wurde ihm schwummerig vor Augen. Das alles war zuviel  
für ihn. Warum war Ginga denn so anders?  
  
Der Schauspieler wollte ihm schon gerade sagen, dass er darauf  
reingefallen wäre, und sich nicht so haben sollte. Aber dann  
bemerkte er, wie Ika blass wurde.  
Erschrocken klopfte er ihm leicht auf die weiße Wange.  
  
"Hey, was ist los?"  
Als er statt einer Atwort nur ein flaches Atmen bekam, stand  
er abrupt auf.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da! Bleib nur ruhig liegen!" und hetzte  
aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Ika mit seinen   
Handlungen so schlecht klarkam. Das hatt er ja nun nicht gewollt.  
Es sollte doch lediglich ein kleiner Scherz sein.  
Im Bad angekommen holte er sich eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser,  
einen Lappen, zwei Handtücher und ein Fieberthermometer.   
Es war schier unmöglich, all das in dieser schnellen Zeit ohne zu  
stolpern zu tragen, aber er schaffte es und legte alles neben  
Ika´s Bett ab.  
  
"Hier." Sagte er und steckte demerschöpften Ika das Fieberthermometer   
in den Mund.  
"Drinbehalten." Befahl er. Dann nahm er sich den mit kaltem Wasser  
getränkten Lappen und strich sanft über Ikazuchi´s Gesicht.  
Er wrang ihn aus, benetzte ihn erneut mit Wasser und legte ihn  
schließlich auf Ika´s Stirn.  
  
  
Als es piepte nahm er das Fieberthermometer aus dessen Mund.   
Er schluckte. 39,3°.  
  
"Wieviel?" krächzte Ika, erschrocken über seine eigene Stimme.  
  
Ginga sah ihn an. "39,3°."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Das wird schon werden." Sagte Ginga aufmunternd und streichelte  
ihm zärtlich über die Wange.  
"Tut mir leid." Fügte er betroffen hinzu.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ika sah ihn überrascht an. Ginga seufzte.  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Das hab ich  
nun davon."  
  
Ikazuchi lächelte ihn an und schloss dann die Augen.  
"Schon gut."   
  
"Einfach so?"  
  
"Einfach so."  
  
"Du bist mir also nicht mehr böse?" Ginga blinzelte ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Nein."   
  
"Danke."  
  
Ika lächelte ihn einfach nur an und Gingas Herzschlag verdoppelte  
sich schlagartig.  
Natürlich, er fand den Jungen süß, aber...so sehr?  
  
Ginga räusperte sich verunsichert und stand hastig auf.  
"Tja...ich hol dir etwas Tee. Den kannst du jetzt sicher gut gebrauchen."  
  
Der Braunhaarige nickte lächelnd und sah dem anderen schweigend hinterher, als dieser den Raum verließ.   
Seufzend zog er dann die Decke enger um sich und starrte verträumt auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Das, was er brauchte war kein Tee...sondern Ginga.  
  
  
**- Fortsetzung folgt ----*  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: *sniffles* Hab ja gesagt, dass er kurz ist!! *snif*  
Nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel, freut euch, dass er da  
ist, ja? *lieb schau*  
  
C&C, ganz pretty please!!! Onegai!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
